The Chaos Dragon of Fairy Tail
by Rikudou Shinigami
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't raised by Igneel, but by the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia? How will this change effect the Fairy Tail world? Inspired by Eye of the Black Dragon. I might make it a Natsu/Lisanna/Erza/Mirajane fic, not sure yet.
1. Prologue

Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse, was currently flying over a remote forest by the ocean. The dragon suddenly stopped flying as he sensed a peculiar magical power. It wasn't very high but the density and feel of it intrigued him. Acnologia dived down to where he sensed the magic power and landed, uprooting more than a few trees in the process, before he sniffed around to find it.

The black dragon was taken aback when he saw that the power he sensed belonged to a child no older than two years old!

The child had spiky pink hair and was dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. Normally the dragon would ignore any human child, or even kill it, but this boy intrigued him. His magical power was a lot stronger than it should be for one his age, hell it was stronger than most humans ten times his age!

The dragon contemplated on what to do with the child before he saw the boy's eyes flutter open. The boy looked at the dragon with awe in his black eyes, "Whoa…" the boy said breathlessly, never seeing anything like the dragon before.

The dragon mentally smiled at the boy not running away in fear of him, most humans would scream and try and get as far as possible from the dragon. This helped him reach a decision with what he was going to do with the child.

"Hello there little one, what's your name?" The dragon asked with a growing smirk on his scaly maw.

"I'm Natsu!" The boy exclaimed with a megawatt grin on his face.

The dragon chuckled with his gruff voice, "Natsu, eh? How would you like to learn magic?"

* * *

**This is an idea inspired by Eye of the Black Dragon, where Natsu is Acnologia's Dragon Slayer instead on Igneel. I hope this makes up for me not updating in a while, though the next chapter of Natsu Uchiha is almost done along with a fourth of the next chapter of Shards: Enclose.**

**Now for pairings, I'm thinking either Erza, Mirajane, or Lisanna, maybe even all. I'll put up a poll on my profile.**


	2. The Dragon Arrives

**Okay, so here's the latest chapter. I was planning on having it be longer but decided against it. Next chapter will be longer though. **

**I decided to make Mirajane a possible pairing with Natsu because I like that pairing, and for those of you who have voted on the poll, I put the choice to have Natsu be paired with all three of them. My reason is that Dragons seem like the kind of creatures that would have more than one mate.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it though.**

* * *

At Fairy Tail, things were relatively normal. Gray was unconsciously stripping, Elfman was shouting about manliness, and Erza and Mirajane were having one of their usual fights. Macao and Wakaba were drinking and chatting, Laxus was listening to music with his headphones while not paying attention to anything in the guild, and Gildarts was signing paperwork to compensate the damages he unintentionally caused the town. Yep, pretty normal for Fairy Tail.

"White haired abomination!" A scarlet haired girl yelled as she grappled with a white haired girl.

"Red headed prude!" Aforementioned white haired girl said as she managed to throw Erza onto the ground, before they started rolling around on the floor, trying to pin the other one down.

"Do they have to do that in the guild?" A half-naked boy mumbled, hoping that neither of the girls heard him.

"Gray, your clothes." A brown haired girl said, causing the boy to freak out when he noticed his lack of clothing.

"Things have been pretty uneventful lately." Gildarts said, looking to Makarov for conversation.

"Yeah I guess they have been, but what can you do about it? Something will happen sooner or later, I'm sure of it." Makarov responded, right before the door to the guild was slammed open. He blinked when he noticed his old friend Porlyusica dragging a flailing pink-haired boy behind her.

"I said unhand me! Release me this instant, you old bat!" The pink haired boy yelled before Porlyusica whacked him on the head, sending him into a daze.

"Stay quiet brat!" Porlyusica yelled as she fixed her gaze on Makarov, "Makarov, just the person I was looking for. Glad to see you're not off doing something perverted."

Makarov had the decency to look sheepish, before he looked at his longtime friend, "What are you doing here Porlyusica? You said you hate humans."

"I do hate humans, but when I found this brat walking through my forest, I figured that I should bring him here. After all, you seem to like collecting troubled kids."

"What about his parents?" Gildarts said before he noticed the glare that the boy sent his way.

"I don't have any parents, now unhand me you witch!" He yelled before he was whacked on the head again by Porlyusica.

"Makarov, can we go talk in your office for a moment?" Porlyusica growled out before she dropped the boy on the floor.

Makarov examined the boy. He had spiky pink hair, obsidian black eyes, slightly tanned skin. The boy had a black scarf draped around his shoulders, and an entirely black outfit. He wore a black shirt that had two white circles in his chest that were surrounded by blue markings, and black pants with blue lines down the legs. The boy also had black shoes.

"_Well he looks like Mr. Sunshine…" _Makarov thought sarcastically as he turned to Porlyusica, "Okay, let's go." He said, before he and Porlyusica left the young boy alone with the guild.

The boy growled as he stood up and dusted off his clothes, "Stupid hag."

He noticed a tall orange haired man walk up to him and smile, "Hello there, I'm Gildarts. What's your name?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragonis." The boy responded before he heard footsteps to his right. He turned and saw a small girl with white hair and a pink dress smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna!" The girl said with happiness in her voice. "Where'd you get that scarf?"

"My father made it for me." Natsu replied.

"Father? I thought you said you had no parents." The orange haired man asked in confusion.

"I'm talking about my foster father. The one who raised me and taught me magic."

"I see, and exactly what kind of magic do you use?" Gildarts asked the boy, as he felt a tremendous amount of magic inside of him.

"I use Dragon Slayer magic!" Natsu said with pride.

"Dragon Slayer magic? That sounds so cool!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Before Natsu could respond, a voice cut through their conversation, "Please! As if dragons are even real!"

Natsu frowned as his eyes narrowed. He turned to the voice that said that and saw a black haired boy in his boxers. "What did you say?

"I said dragons aren't real! What are you, de-" The boy was interrupted when a fist smashed into his face and sent him barreling into the wall, leaving an imprint of his body.

Everyone was shocked at the display of power Natsu showed, most of the mages didn't even see him move before he punched Gray! The only ones who saw him move were Gildarts and Laxus, although Laxus only saw a blur.

"Dragons are real, mongrel! I was raised by the strongest of all of them!" Natsu yelled as Gray collapsed onto the floor after he pried himself from the wall.

"Hey, there's no fighting in the guild!" Erza yelled at Natsu as she pointed her sword at him.

"Seems a bit hypocritical, seeing as how you and that Goth girl were at each other's necks when I was dragged here." Natsu sneered at the red headed girl, who he had to admit was sort of cute.

Erza's face turned red from anger at the jab the pink haired boy threw at her. Just who did he think he is!?

Before she could charge and attack the boy, she heard a growl from behind her, "Who the hell are you calling Goth, pinky!?"

Erza saw Mirajane fly past her intending to pummel the pink haired boy, only for Natsu to dodge left before he backhanded her and sent her flying onto a table, making it tip over and hit the ground. Mirajane groaned as she picked herself off the floor, only to fall back down again, feeling more pain than she's ever felt from her fights with Erza.

No one could believe what they just saw, this kid who's only arrived today not only punched Gray into a wall, but also backhanded 'The Demon' Mirajane through a table! Not even Erza could admit that she could do that!

"What is going on here!?" A thunderous voice boomed from the second floor, before Makarov jumped down.

"Nothing that's of concern." Natsu stated emotionlessly.

"I beg to differ, you just attacked my children and I don't take kindly to that."

"The girl attacked me first, and the exhibitionist over there denied the existence of Dragons, so I taught him a lesson." Natsu stated with the same emotionless voice.

"Dragons aren't real! There just stories made up by adults!" Gray shouted across the guild, as he was still lying on the ground from when Natsu punched him.

"Dragons are real! I was raised by one!" Natsu yelled at Gray, agitated by him.

"And which Dragon raised you, young man?" Makarov asked, curious as to which of the legendary beasts taught this boy.

Natsu smirked as he said one simple word, a word that sent shivers down the spines of every person in the room. "Achnologia."


End file.
